Raja Sementara
by Jeannexta
Summary: Tadinya Kuroko mengira klien Nijimura yang datang ke mansion-nya hanyalah seorang pria biasa. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengan pria bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu... • AU!AkaKuro; BL; Kuroko POV; Ore/Boku!Akashi. Enjoy!


Sebuah mobil _Ferrari_ melewati pintu gerbang setinggi tiga meter, saat aku mengamati dari tempat duduk jendela kamarku di lantai dua. Mobil mewah itu berhenti di depan _mansion_ -ku, kemudian seorang pria berpakaian semi formal melangkah turun. Pria itu benar-benar terlihat sempurna; tubuhnya tinggi dan proporsional, serta wajahnya yang sangat tampan.

Aku mematung. Aneh sekali rasanya memuji seorang pria, sementara aku sendiri juga seorang pria...

Baru saja aku akan beranjak dari pinggir jendela untuk mengangkat ponselku yang berdering di atas meja nakas, tiba-tiba pria itu menoleh ke arah jendela kamarku. Sepasang mata itu menyambar seperti elang yang menemukan mangsanya, dan tanpa sadar membuatku menarik napas tercekat. Apa dia benar-benar bisa melihatku? Padahal jendela kamarku ini dirancang hanya aku yang bisa melihat dari dalam sini.

Buru-buru aku beranjak pergi dari pinggir jendela dan berjalan menuju meja nakasku yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Begitu melihat nama Nijimura _nii-san,_ aku langsung menggeser telepon hijau kecil di layar, lalu menempelkannya di telingaku.

"Halo?"

/"Kuroko, apa kau sudah pulang kuliah dan sudah di _mansion_ sekarang?"/ tanyanya langsung.

Aku mengangguk, seolah kakak sepupuku itu bisa melihat, " _Ha'i_. Ada apa?"

/"Hari ini ada klien baruku yang akan datang ke _mansion._ Tadi dia menelepon _Nii-san_ katanya sudah di perjalanan."/

"Jadi?" tanyaku, meski sebenarnya aku sudah tahu arah pembicaraan kakak sepupuku ini.

Nijimura _nii-san_ terkekeh kecil di seberang sana, sebelum dia menjawab, /" _Nii-san_ sudah mengatakan padanya tadi kalau akan sampai di _mansion_ setengah jam lagi. Urusan _Nii-san_ di sini masih belum selesai. Ah, tunggu sebentar ada pesan masuk."/ Tak sampai semenit aku menunggu, Nijimura _nii-san_ kembali melanjutkan, /"Katanya dia baru saja sampai di depan _mansion_. Tolong temani dia mengobrol, ya?"/

"Umm, oke."

/"Oh, ya. Namanya—"/ sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan kami lewat telepon, Nijimura _nii-san_ berkata, /"Akashi Seijuurou."/

Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar nama itu, tiba-tiba aku diliputi oleh perasaan aneh, hingga membuat tengkukku meremang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **T** - _rated_

 _ **Drama/Suspense  
**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **AkaKuro** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dengan pria. **Kuroko POV**. _**Oreshi**_ **/** _ **Bokushi**_ **!Akashi**. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Raja Sementara  
**

 **.**

 **Bagian Kesatu**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pria itu sudah duduk di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu begitu aku melangkah menuruni tangga. Kedua mata kami saling berpandangan, dan dia terus menatapku tak berkedip sampai aku berhenti di hadapannya.

" _Hajime mashite_ , Kuroko Tetsuya _desu. Douzo yoroshiku_ ," sapaku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk. Bibir pria itu tiba-tiba mengembang tersenyum.

"Akashi Seijuurou _desu_ ," balasnya masih dengan bibir tersenyum.

"Tadi Nijimura _nii-san_ meneleponku dan mengatakan kalau dia baru akan sampai di _mansion_ ini setengah jam lagi," Aku memulai pembicaraan, sembari duduk di sofa tunggal yang berhadapan dengannya. Sepasang mata merah berpupil vertikal itu sempat membuatku terhipnotis. "Dan dia memintaku untuk menemani Akashi- _san_ mengobrol."

"Tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu," ada jeda sejenak, sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Panggil saja Akashi."

"Umm, baiklah." Aku mengangguk.

"Kau masih berkuliah?" tanya Akashi, sembari mengambil cangkir teh di atas meja kaca rendah di depan kami. Kemudian menyeruputnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Mendadak aku ingin berlari mencari kaca terdekat untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku yang membuat pria di depanku ini terus menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Ya, aku masih berkuliah," jawabku akhirnya. "Kalau Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja, sebelum dia menjawab, "Aku mengurus perusahaan ayahku." Bibir tipisnya tersenyum simpul. "Kau mengambil jurusan a—" perkataanya urung selesai karena tiba-tiba dia mencengkram sebelah kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. "U-ugh—"

" _Daijoubu_?" Dengan panik, aku berdiri dan mendekatinya. Wajahnya yang mulai berubah pucat dengan ekspresi kesakitan membuatku semakin bertambah panik.

"Bi-Bisakah aku pinjam sebuah kamar untuk beristirahat?" tanya Akashi dengan suara lemah.

Aku mengangguk sambil membantunya berdiri. Sebelah lengannya kutopang di pundakku, dan aku menuntunnya menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai dua. Kalau kubawa ke kamar tamu, pasti tempat tidur di sana belum dibungkus _bed cover_ oleh para pelayan yang biasa mengurus kamar. Lebih baik aku membawanya ke kamarku.

Setelah membaringkan Akashi di atas tempat tidurku, aku membantunya melepas kedua sepatunya. Kulihat Akashi menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah lengannya dengan bibir yang terus menggumam tidak jelas. Aku memutari tempat tidurku untuk mengambil ponselku yang ada di atas meja nakas. Lebih baik kutelepon Nijimura _nii-san_ dan menanyakan dia sudah berada di mana sekarang. Kedua keningku mengerut begitu mendengar suara operator yang menjawab. Tidak aktif. Apa mungkin ponsel Nijimura _nii-san_ habis baterei?

"Apa kau mau mendengarkan masalahku?" Suara Akashi terdengar. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya. Dia masih menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. "Aku mendengarnya," tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Akashi memulai. "Aku selalu mendengarnya. Suaranya yang memanggilku..."

Seharusnya yang mendengarkan ini adalah Nijimura _nii-san_. Karena kakak sepupuku itulah konsultan hipnotis terkenal di Cina. Bukannya aku. Tapi, entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran ingin mendengarkan masalahnya.

"Apa yang kau dengar, dari suara yang memanggilmu itu, Akashi- _kun_?" Aku menahan napas tanpa sadar setelah bertanya. Jantungku bahkan bergemuruh menunggu jawabannya.

Akashi terdiam. Aku mengira dia tak akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi bibir pria itu akhirnya terbuka dan menjawab dengan nada misterius.

"Dia akan menelanku."

Sesaat jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Tapi itu adalah awal dari semuanya, karena Akashi kembali melanjutkan dengan sederet kalimat yang membuatku seperti melihat kematian, di depan hidungku.

.

.

.

"Dan—aku akan lenyap."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung...**


End file.
